The Reign of the Pharaohs
by dragongirl592
Summary: When Egypt finds his most prized treasures- the Millennium Items- are missing form the Pharaoh's tombs, Egypt believes that England, the person who had "discovered" most of the tombs had taken it and sends him off to find it. With the threat of war looming over him, England sets off to find them. Not just a crossover of Hetalia and YuGiOh, that was just the most fitting category.


**Right, so let's get the disclaimer out of the way first, I do not own: YuGiOh, Hetalia, The Kane Chronicles or Black Butler. Also, title will probably be changed (I can't think of one yet) and there will be a cover photo when I can be bothered to draw one. Yay for laziness! Oh yeah and this is only rated T because of the gore in the Black Butler side of this.  
**

England pulled his top hat lower as he walked down the slim, cobbled street; cane in hand. It was meant to make him look more ominous, but all it did was hide his bushy eyebrows. That was quite useful- England's eyebrows was his most recognizable lantern light illuminated England, casting a shadow on the wall. It was slightly intimidating, but there was no-one around to be intimidated, much to England's disgust. But he couldn't linger on this any longer: he had a job to do.

The Phantomhive manor was a secluded building with a large estate, so the Englishman would have to catch a cart to the that could be heard was his own footsteps, no tell-tale hoof beats. He wandered, bored, for ten minutes, getting more exasperated by the second. Why is no one here? It was always so busy when he lived in this time. Furthermore, why couldn't he use magic to get there, or just use magic to sort this whole problem out! Couldn't that Egyptian girl drop him off any closer? What was her name again, Sadie Kane? Something like shook his head. Egypt and his minions getting him to do things like this. Him, England! This had nothing to do with him! He hadn't taken anything! What did they want with the Phantomhive's anyway? They were highly regarded by the Queen, but the name died along with the last heir, Cecil. What did they have to do with the stolen treasure.  
A soaking hand tapped his shoulder, making the usually collected Englishman just jump in a most un-gentlemanly way. He turned to see a farmer driving a cart along the thin street, grinning at him, toothless. The recoiled slightly when he saw England's face, which must have been as red as one of Spain's finest tomatoes."I wondered if I could give you a ride, Sir-" he paused, not knowing England's name.  
"Arthur Kirkland." England smirked.  
"Sir Arthur."  
"If you don't mind." England said, climbing in the back of the cart. England laughed inwardly, this man must think that England was a noble. England wished the other countries thought that, most of them just thought he was a jerk.  
"So, where ya goin' Sir?"  
"The Phantomhive Manor, if you please." The driver whirled round to face England, eyes wide.  
"Ya' sure?"  
"Why would I not be?"  
"It's not a good idea to go near them guys... Most people go in the manor alive an' come out dead, or don't come out at all. It's a cursed place." He crossed his fingers over his heart.  
"I'm sure, it's...business."  
"Odd business..." The man grumbled, "Not my fault if he comes out dead."  
A bumpy cart ride later, England was at the Phantomhive manor. And true to what he'd heard, it was massive. England was a little jealous. He payed the cart driver, whose name he'd found to be Joe, twenty shillings. Joe's eyes widened and he grinned with glee. He speed off at double speed away from the manor.  
After walking though the neatly pruned grounds, he knocked on the door. He was about to meet the Phantomhives.

"My, my... Who could it be at this hour?" Sebastian speculated. He hadn't been asleep- he doesn't need sleep- and this was odd, someone knocking at this hour. He stepped silently down the stairs as to not wake the young master. He stopped and listened at the door for a second- the person outside was complaining about it being 'Bloody freezing' in a very British accent. Sebastian smiled slightly.  
The first thing he noticed about the man outside was his tremendous eyebrows; unique eyebrows he'd only seen once before.  
"Arthur Kirkland, it's a...surprise"


End file.
